Natsu Dragneel, Mary Hughes
Natsu Dragneel, Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) vs. Guttman Kubrick is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel, Legion Corps members Mary Hughes and Coco, and fellow Legion Corps member Guttman Kubrick. Prologue After Natsu is knocked down by Imitatia, he is taken to Zentopia's prison by her and Byro Cracy. In the prison, Natsu finds himself locked with the Jiggle Butt Gang. He converses with the gang about why are they in the prison, and then Natsu temporarily joins the gang to form an escape plan together. The gang puts their plan in action and the three big-buttocked starts rubbing their butts speedily on the wall of the prison, only to fall to the ground tired and wanting to give up, but Natsu encourages them not to give up so easily.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 145 The Jiggle Butt Gang finally rubs their behinds fast enough for them to catch fire, and Natsu and the gang begin to scream over the flames. When the guards warp the cell bars to temporarily let them out and put out the flames, Natsu and the gang attack the guards and make their way out of the prison. While running, Natsu finds Coco in a cell and she tells Natsu to take her with him. Natsu and Coco head to the Archbishop's location, but they encounter Jiggle Butt Gang again, who were forming a plan to steal another treasure instead of the Infinity Clock since they are evil. Guttman Kubrick suddenly confronts them and kicks the Jiggle Butt Gang out of the Church since they don't have any Magic for him to use Rupture Magic on. Coco explains who Guttman is, while the new Legionnaire becomes excited at the fact Natsu and Coco have great Magic Power inside them.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Battle Guttman tells Natsu and Coco to never doubt Zentopia's doctrine, and Natsu asks what should happen to them if they do. In response, Guttman says the traitor will scatter and he uses Rupture Magic on Natsu. Coco tries to stop Guttman from attacking Natsu but he uses Rupture Magic on her as well. When Natsu says that he doesn't have time to deal with him, Guttman attempts to make Natsu fall first from his attack, but Mary Hughes suddenly appears and uses her Command Magic to freeze Guttman. Mary says she thought that the one who opposed the Archbishop had to be an enemy, but because of the Reborn Oración Seis and him, she lost the ability to tell who the real enemies are. Guttman then attacks Mary with Rupture Magic while he is still in a frozen state, but Mary says that freezing people is not the only thing she can do. Mary tells Coco to confirm with her own eyes what is right and stalls Guttman for the time being, allowing Natsu and Coco go to the Archbishop's room. Natsu jumps with Coco through a wall to the other side while Mary is left alone, holding Guttman with Command Magic. Aftermath Afterwards, Mary and Guttman are exhausted from their fight and are also doubtful about their allegiance to Byro Cracy and the Archbishop after they realize that they were merely tools used by the Reborn Oración Seis. As they faint from their fight, Mary leaves everything up to Coco, who is leading Natsu's team to the Infinity Castle.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights